I Trusted You
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A Gaara/OC story inspired by "Haunted" by Evanescence. ----I'm warning you now, there IS Iruka bashing in this story, so don't leave any flames if you don't like it - I like Iruka, but it works with the story----
1. Watching Me

"Hey Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted, running toward where Iruka was leaned against a tree.

Iruka looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto! You've really grown in the past two years!"

Naruto stopped in front of Iruka and chuckled twice. "You really think?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah…" Iruka looked at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked, a little concerned for his former teacher. "What's up?"

Iruka sighed. "Two years ago today, Aiako-San broke up with me."

"Aiako-San?" Naruto asked, confused. "You mean that girl you were going out with for a while before I left?"

Iruka nodded. "Aiako-San broke up with me and left for the sand village, said she might meet who she truly loves."

Naruto sighed. "That's horrible…"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah…and it was right after you left too. And of course Kakashi, who's had a crush on me for years, wanted to go out with me…Hmm?"

Naruto was practically passed out because of Iruka's telling him of something he knew about, but didn't wanna hear.

"Naruto…?" Iruka asked, about to laugh.

"Iruka-Kun?" A girl asked, making Iruka look toward that direction.

Iruka looked at the girl. He was surprised; he could've **never** forgotten the way this girl looked. Long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes that sparkled in the sun, she was shorter than him, but not by much. Her light blue, baggy shirt always blew just a little in the wind, same as her capris. The only difference he could see was instead of a leaf headband, a sand headband was around her forehead.

"Aiako-San?"

The girl nodded. "I am Aiako."

Iruka smiled. "It's been two years since we've seen each other, Aiako-San. That's too long for me." Iruka said, walking up to Aiako.

Aiako took a step back. "I know it's crappy timing Iruka-Kun…but we were here, so I thought I would pay you a visit."

"We?" Iruka stopped right in front of her. Neither were aware that Naruto was conscious again nor watching them talk.

Aiako nodded. "Gaara-Sama's here with me."

Naruto shot up onto his feet. "**Gaara**?!"

Iruka and Aiako turned to him. Aiako nodded. "Yeah, Gaara-Sama's here. Why?"

Naruto balled one of his hands into a fist. "He tried to **kill** me!"

Aiako shrugged. "But that was so long ago."

"Two years!" Naruto said, holding up two fingers. "It was two years ago!"

Aiako sighed. "What's your name anyway, kid?"

Naruto growled under his breath. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Aiako winked at Naruto. "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend, Naruto-Kun." She giggled.

Naruto sighed; he knew a joke when he heard one. "Has she **always** been like this, Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka chuckled twice. "Yeah, she always has been a bit nosey and occasionally annoying."

Aiako turned to Iruka, angry. "That's precisely **why** I broke up with you!!"

"Huh?" Iruka held his hands in front of his body, as if to defend himself, as Aiako got closer.

Aiako got right in front of Iruka. "You never had **anything** good to say about me!! You **always** told people of my flaws and stupidity and that's it!"

Iruka laughed. "Oh, I thought it was something about I wasn't doing anything with you."

Aiako was furious. "**OH MY GOD IRUKA!!**" Aiako slapped Iruka hard across the face and stomped away. "I'm **NOT** a slut, y'know!…?"

Gaara walked up at that moment. "What happened Aiako-San?"

"Iruka-baka basically said I was a slut!!" Aiako shouted, loud enough for people in the middle of Konoha to hear.

Iruka looked at Aiako and Gaara, holding the spot where he was slapped. "What happened to calling me Iruka-Kun?"

"You don't deserve to be called that!" Aiako shouted. "I was actually talking to you to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Gaara-Sama later."

Gaara saw a pissed off Naruto. "Hi Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Gaara. "You tried to kill me, you bastard!!!!"

Gaara sighed. "That was so long ago, though."

"It was only two years ago!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Gaara-Sama, lets see if they've cleaned our room yet at the hotel." Aiako sighed.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah."

"And Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked at Aiako.

"You need to learn to let that stuff go." She said, laughing to herself. Aiako and Gaara walked off.

Iruka turned to Naruto. "I'll be back." He leaped away, quietly, in the direction where Gaara and Aiako walked off. _Aiako-San…_

…

"Yes, we've finished cleaning your room. This way please." The receptionist said, leading them to their room.

Gaara and Aiako followed the woman to a room. One bed, that's all they needed. That's all they **wanted**.

Aiako plopped down on the bed. "Man, I'm tired. Today's been a long day."

Gaara sat down next to Aiako. "Are you upset that Iruka-San isn't going to come with us later?"

Aiako stared at the ceiling. "Kinda. He **is** a friend…so I guess it's just something I have to understand…disappointment." Aiako sat up.

Gaara put his one of his arms around Aiako's shoulders. "It's okay, I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow."

Aiako nodded and put her head on Gaara's shoulder. "I hope so."

Iruka was sitting above the window; it was open enough for him to hear what they were saying. _Aiako-San…I'll make it up to you._ He jumped down off the roof and went into the hotel lobby and asked for their room.

"Room Three Twenty-one." The receptionist said.

Iruka nodded in thanks and walked to the room, knocking on the door.

Gaara answered the door. "What do you want, Iruka?"

Iruka smiled. "I would like to apologize to Aiako-San for earlier. I didn't mean it like that…it was interpreted wrong. And I think I might've worded it wrong."

Aiako looked at Iruka from where she was sitting on the bed. "Iruka-baka…How could that have been misinterpreted?"

"Aiako-San…I-I meant like, going to the theater, traveling between the villages, or going to some restaurant besides Ichiraku…I didn't mean for you to think I meant that I thought you were a slut or something." Iruka said, the smile was gone, he was telling the truth.

Aiako sighed. "Fine, you can come with us later…Iruka-Kun. We're going to the theater at about seven tonight."

Iruka nodded. "Thank you, Aiako-San." He nodded politely to Gaara and left.

Gaara closed the door and walked over to Aiako. "I don't know, I don't trust him, Aiako-San."

Aiako nodded. "I know, but he **is** a friend…I would feel horrible if he didn't come along. Besides I think he was incredibly happy when I said that he could come along." Aiako sighed. "He **was** poor when I went out with him…Heh!"

Gaara laughed.

Ever since he and Aiako got together, he's changed so much; for the better. He's not dead set on killing every human except himself. Even though they didn't start off as friends at first, they grew to like each other.

In fact, Gaara tried to kill Aiako at first, but she stood up to him and took it. After she kept bothering him for a while, they became good friends, and eventually gained each other's love. And for that Gaara changed, he realized that he **was** loved, thanks to Aiako. (A/N: I know that in the series, it was Naruto who changed Gaara, but for the fanfic's sake, I changed it.)

…

Iruka walked into his house and shut the door behind him, turning on a light. Then he pulled out a photo album that him and Aiako had made – what seemed like – a lifetime ago, about four years ago. He sat down on the couch and flipped through it.

Iruka sighed; he felt emotions that he had once felt up to a few years ago. _Aiako-San…I __**will**__ get you back, by any means necessary, because…I still love you!_


	2. Wanting Me

Iruka stood up and put the photo album back. He hated looking into that part of his past, but seeing Aiako had made him want to see the pictures of when they were still together, of when she wasn't with Gaara.

Iruka walked into his room. "Aiako-San… Heh! Why do I even bother to think about that now? She's already found someone else." He walked into the bathroom that was in his room and washed his face and hair. _But I guess I should be happy for her, right…?_

Iruka lifted his head up and looked in the mirror, his wet hair dangled in front of his face, some of it stuck to his face. Water dripped off of his face slowly.

Iruka grabbed a nearby towel and started to dry off his hair and face. _Aiako-San always thought it was cute that I washed my hair in the sink._ Iruka sighed and stood up straight. "That was then, this is now! She's with Gaara, not me!!"

He sighed and put his hair back up into the topknot he always had it in and walked out into the living room. He looked at the clock over his fireplace. _It's five o'clock; I'll leave in an hour._ Iruka thought, pulling out a cigarette. (Yes, the seemingly innocent teacher smokes!)

…

Aiako walked out of the bathroom with a robe on, she had just gotten out of the shower and needed some new clothes. Gaara had gone downstairs to get something to eat and Aiako wasn't expecting him to be back for a while.

Aiako opened her suitcase and started digging through it. It was mainly filled with a bunch of make-up and other useless things Temari insisted she take. After digging through half of the suitcase, she found her usual baggy light blue shirt and capris. Her sand headband was on the table.

Aiako took off her robe; she already had put on her bra and panties just in case Gaara walked in when she was changing. She quickly slipped on her shirt and capris and started brushing her hair.

Gaara walked in a little bit later, he looked pissed.

Aiako looked at him, confused. "What's wrong, Gaara-Kun?"

Gaara sat down on the bed. "People are saying crap like 'Iruka will have her back.' or 'Iruka will steal her back if he has to.'…Some of the people here are just so unbelievable!!"

Aiako sat down next to Gaara. "Did people really say that?"

Gaara nodded. "Man, why do people say such **stupid** things!" Gaara looked at Aiako. "Do you think you'll go back with him?"

Aiako shook her head. "Never! He wasn't what I was looking for then, he's not who I love now." Aiako looked at Gaara. "But you **are**."

Gaara smiled. "Thanks, Aiako-San."

Aiako smiled back at Gaara. "No problem, Gaara-Kun!" She put her brush up and got up, putting her headband around her forehead.

Gaara stood up and hugged her from behind.

This took Aiako off guard; she jumped a little. When she realized it was just Gaara, she turned around and hugged him back. _Gaara-Kun…_

…

Iruka looked at the clock and stood up; it was six. He reached for his green vest and put it on. Once he zipped it up, he walked out the door. He knew Aiako had said they were going at about seven, but he wanted the chance to talk to Aiako before then.

Iruka reached in one of the pockets in his vest and pulled out an Ipod shuffle. He put the earphones in and turned it on. The first song was "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts.

He had got his Ipod shortly after Aiako broke up with him. They had recently started selling them in the shops in Konoha, so he got one. (Don't ask how Ipod's even got there in the first place!)

The chorus **always** ran through Iruka's head when he listened to this song. It just reminded him of how he felt when Aiako and him split apart.

The song ended and changed to the next song: "On My Own" by Three Days Grace.

Iruka didn't care too much for Three Days Grace, but found out that he liked this song a lot. Every song he had put on his Ipod, with the exception of one, reminded him of the pain of that day, two years ago…

…

"_Iruka-Kun…we…need to talk." Aiako said._

_Iruka turned to Aiako; he had been outside training with some of the students who were having trouble with Taijutsu._

_A gust of wind blew past. Aiako's long hair blew in front of her face for a moment, covering her leaf headband. Her baggy light blue shirt and capris blew slightly in the wind._

_Iruka nodded. "Ok, just one second Aiako-San." He turned to his students. "That's enough for today, we'll continue tomorrow."_

_The students nodded and left, each saying, "Thank you, Iruka-Sensei" as they were leaving._

_Iruka turned back to Aiako. "Sorry about that. As you were saying…?"_

_Aiako looked Iruka in the eyes; a sad look was about her. "I'm sorry, Iruka-Kun…but I just can't continue this..."_

_Iruka looked confused. "What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying we're through." Aiako said, her voice was flat as she spoke._

_Iruka took a step back, as if he just took a blow in a battle. "Wh-what?! You're not…not serious!…?"_

_Aiako nodded, tears started forming at the edge of her eyes. "Yes, I'm serious."_

_Iruka stepped toward her. "B-But why?"_

_Aiako turned away from him and took off her headband. She took a silver heart necklace on a silver chain out of a self-made pocket._

_Aiako put her headband back on and turned around to give Iruka the necklace. "I have my reasons."_

_Iruka looked at the necklace that was in his hands and remembered when he gave it to her. It brought tears to his eyes. He looked at Aiako. "I-I…just want to know….wh..what did I do...w-wrong?"_

_Aiako turned from him and started to walk away then stopped. "…I want to know…what did you do right?" Then she ran away, tears streaming down her face._

_Iruka felt tears going down his own face and looked at the necklace again. His teardrops fell on it and glistened in the late afternoon sun._

…

Iruka shook his head when he felt a stray teardrop on his face. The last song on his Ipod was playing: "Pieces" by Rascal Flatts. Iruka looked around, he had been sitting in front of the theater for about ten minutes now, it had taken him about half-an-hour to get there from his house on foot. He knew that if Aiako was telling the truth, her and Gaara would arrive soon.

"Iruka-Kun!" Aiako shouted as she and Gaara approached the theater.

Iruka just happened to be looking in that direction, he couldn't have heard a thing because his music was up so loud. Iruka took his earphones out and put his Ipod back in the pocket he took it out of.

Gaara and Aiako walked straight toward him and stopped in front of him as he was getting up.

Iruka smiled at them. "Hey there."

"How long have you been here?" Aiako asked, showing very little interest, she was just being polite.

"Not very long." Iruka lied.

Gaara turned to the movie poster that was behind Iruka. "That's what we're seeing, before you ask, Iruka-San."

Iruka looked at the poster. It was some romance movie that Iruka had no interest in seeing, but he still nodded. "Looks like it might be good…"

Gaara looked at Iruka and saw that Iruka really didn't want to see it but would try to tolerate it.

Aiako smiled. "Great! I've been wanting to see this one ever since I saw the trailer for it!"

Gaara looked at Aiako and saw the sparkle in her eye.

Iruka looked over at Aiako and saw it too. _That's the first time in a long while that I've seen her eyes sparkle like that._

Aiako looked at the two boys and saw that they were both smiling at her. She smiled back. "C'mon! Lets get the earliest showing possible!" She ran inside the theater to get tickets.

Gaara and Iruka followed her, both exchanged glances. Each had it's own meaning.

Gaara glared at Iruka after they exchanged glances. _He's __**not**__ to be trusted!_

Iruka was laughing on the inside. _Heh-heh! I'll get her back while we're watching the movie! There's no possible way Gaara can tolerate this movie!_

Aiako looked back at Gaara and Iruka; they were having, what looked like, a staring contest. She just sighed, walked over to them, and dragged them up to the ticket counter. She got the three tickets for the seven o'clock showing and gave the man fifteen bucks for them.

The man gave her the tickets. "Enjoy the movie."

Aiako nodded and turned around to find Gaara and Iruka having another staring contest. She sighed angrily and grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts and dragged them into the snack area.

Iruka looked at the bathroom and back at Aiako. "Aiako-San, I have to use the bathroom real quick. Wait up for me?"

Aiako nodded. "Yeah. What do you want to drink?"

Iruka thought for a minute. "Coke."

Aiako nodded. "Okay then, we'll wait for you."

Iruka nodded in thanks and walked into the men's bathroom.

Gaara turned to Aiako. "Aiako-San, I **really** think we should get what the two of us need and get to the movie, Iruka-San will catch up if he's serious about seeing the movie."

Aiako gave Gaara a strange look. "Why, Gaara-Sama? Iruka-Kun said the movie looked good. He must want to see it. Besides, we already said we'd wait up for him."

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "I don't mean this the wrong way, but I don't trust him."

"Huh?"

"With all the talk about how Iruka-San's going to get you back and all that I just don't think he should come along." Gaara said. "Besides, his eyes spoke differently than his words did."

"What does that mean?" Aiako asked, truly confused.

"I mean, he says that he's moved on, right?"

Aiako nodded.

"His eyes said that he'll get you back no matter what." Gaara said, more serious than he'd ever been around Aiako.

Aiako giggled. "I see. You're just worried that he might **try** to get me back. That's so cute! Don't worry," Iruka walked up to Gaara and Aiako, he was behind Aiako. "I'd never love him, it's only you I love."

Iruka gasped silently. _So, she really…doesn't want me…at all…?_

Gaara slightly smiled. "You're right, Aiako, I am just worried. And I'm sure he knows that you no longer love him."

Aiako nodded. "When we broke up, I just knew he realized it."

Iruka tapped Aiako on the shoulder. "I'm back." Iruka said, not showing that he had heard anything.

Aiako smiled at Iruka. "Nice timing, we're next in line."

Iruka nodded. "I guess I do have good timing."

Aiako turned back to Gaara and started talking about something.

Before he turned away, Iruka saw Gaara's eyes were laughing and almost seemed to say: "She'll never love you, you heard her yourself!"

Iruka turned to face the counter when the person said next. Iruka got his Coke. _I guess…I have no choice…I hope she can forgive me for what I'm planning._

Aiako got the popcorn and her drink and started walking to the theater with Gaara and Iruka close behind. Iruka stared at her tiny shoulders.

Iruka sighed to himself. _Forgive me…_


End file.
